Le Fil et l'Étincelle
by Neliia
Summary: "Après de nombreuses pages lues avec précipitation, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il avait trouvé une manière de localiser son âme-soeur." Sterek écrit dans le cadre du Festival de la Romance de l'Allée des Conteurs.


Me voici avec un peu de retard pour un OS dédié à la Saint Valentin ! Il a été écrit dans le cadre du Festival de la Romance qui se déroule actuellement sur L'allée des conteurs !

Je vous mets ici les mots imposés : Posséder, battre, léser, transe, logarithme, pressage, intangible, crâne.

Merci à ma bêta Clemantine (L'apocalypse sur FF) d'être aussi rapide et disponible pour moi !

Bonne Saint Valentin !

* * *

Stiles était debout, devant un vieux grimoire. Sa jambe gauche n'arrêtait pas de tressauter tandis que ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les lignes, ne s'arrêtant que quelques secondes sur les mots. Il devait faire au plus vite. Sa meute s'était fait battre. C'était la première fois. Ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir mais il fallait un début à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Par chance, la meute adverse n'avait pas jugé utile de garder l'humain en otage. Trop faible qu'ils avaient dit. Stiles ricana en se remémorant le passage. Quelle présomption. Humain ? Il ne l'était plus depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder. Le nogitsune avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son être. Et son étincelle s'était réveillée. Il possédait de nombreux pouvoirs dont il ne maitrisait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Il ne pouvait pas encore user de ces derniers comme il le souhaitait.

Il n'avait pas encore compris et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fouillait dans ce livre vieux de plusieurs siècles. Personne ne pouvait lui montrer la voie : aucune étincelle n'était recensée depuis longtemps dans les meutes. Foutu Nemeton à vouloir rendre surnaturelles toutes les personnes de Beacon Hills. Cependant, à ce moment, Stiles bénissait toutes les divinités connues pour avoir reçu ses dons, aussi imparfaits soient-il.

Après de nombreuses pages lues avec précipitation, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il avait trouvé une manière de localiser son âme-soeur. Il lut, précautionneusement cette fois-ci, le rituel. Il fallait quelques ingrédients basiques : paille, épices, fleurs… qu'ils pourraient facilement obtenir chez Deaton, du sang -il allait _encore_ devoir léser sa peau- et un élément organique appartenant à l'âme soeur.

Il mémorisa le rituel, voulant être sûr de ne pas se tromper et attrapa prestement les clés de sa fidèle jeep. Il fonça chez le vétérinaire et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la cliente présente. Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, son expression parlait pour lui. C'était urgent. Deaton s'excusa rapidement auprès de la dame avant de rejoindre Stiles, déjà présent dans l'arrière-salle. Il put à peine ouvrir la bouche que le débit incroyablement rapide de ce dernier noya sa question :

" _\- Que p…_

 _\- Des racines de pissenlit séchées, trois tiges de myosotis et quatre pétales de mélampyre. J'en ai besoin. Ils sont où ? Raaah, c'est tellement mal rangé. Il faudra que je revienne ici pour… Tiens, de la mandragore en poudre ? Ca pourrait être utile un jour. Que je range parce que franchement. C'est toujours dans ce genre de situation qu'on se dit que l'organisation c'est quand même vachement utile et je…"_

Il fut arrêté dans sa tirade par Deaton qui le tira en arrière. Il irait beaucoup plus rapidement sans lui et son monologue sans queue ni tête. Quelques minutes plus tard durant lesquelles il entendit Stiles piétiner derrière lui, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête, il avait enfin tout ce qu'il fallait.

Les précieux objets dans ces mains, l'étincelle partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sa meute comptait sur lui. Il monta dans sa jeep rapidement avant de démarrer tout aussi promptement et de foncer vers le studio de Derek. Il fouilla dans la boite à gants, renversant tout ce qu'elle contenait avant d'en sortir la clé. Ne lui demandez pas comment il l'avait eu, c'était une longue histoire, teintée de monologues, de grognements, de plaquages aux murs et de crocs.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et farfouilla dans la salle de bain. Il récupéra la brosse à cheveux et la paire de ciseaux et les enfourna rapidement dans la poche ventrale de son sweat. Il alla dans le couloir et décida de commencer aussitôt le rituel. Il récupéra la paire de ciseaux et s'entailla légèrement le bras. Il grimaça quelque peu mais bannit la douleur de son crâne. Le pressage de sa blessure lui permit de récupérer quelques gouttelettes de sang sur son index droit. Rapidement, il traça un pentagramme à même le sol. Des pensées parasites vinrent le perturber pendant le tracé, par exemple sur les fonctions logarithmes qui avaient permis à définir le nombre de traits du dessin, le nombre de globules rouges dans le sang… mais il se força à respirer calmement et éloigner ces dernières. Il froissa les feuilles, les tiges et les racines des plantes entre ses doigts poisseux de son liquide vital et les déposa à l'intérieur du pentagramme. Il prit la brosse à cheveux de son sweat et en retira plusieurs follicules avant de les déposer également à l'intérieur du dessin.

Il psalmodia quelques mots dans une langue inconnue, qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant l'éveil de son étincelle et il sentit le pouvoir le traverser de part en part. Il était là, intangible mais tout de même présent. Stiles attendit quelques instants avant que la nausée habituelle ne vienne le frapper de plein fouet. Il se força à respirer calmement, se gorgeant d'oxygène et de la puissance alentour. Petit à petit, il put discerner le fil rouge habituel sortir de sa poitrine. Il se concentra dessus, le rendant plus lumineux et visible à sa perception magique.

Il tira quelque peu dessus avant de le suivre, laissant son esprit prendre le dessus. Il suivit le chemin jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de grotte, dans la partie ouest de la forêt de Beacon Hills, à la limite du terrain des Hale. Il y entra de sa forme spirituelle, toujours guidé par le fameux fil rouge. Il y vit la meute, dans un sale état. Aucun loup n'avait été épargné et chacun portait les stigmates des blessures infligées par l'alpha de la meute ennemie. Même Lydia voyait sa peau pâle s'orner de fleurs bleues et violettes. Ils étaient tous ligotés avec de solides chaînes en argent, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres. Derek était au centre d'eux tous, essayant dans sa posture de se montrer intimidant, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas le cas.

Stiles crut devenir fou quand il vit la face lacérée de Derek. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa forme astrale se mit à trembler, entrant dans une sorte de transe tandis qu'il sentait le lien le reliant à Derek se mettre à chauffer. Ce dernier releva un peu la tête et regarda à droite et à gauche. Le loup de naissance sentait quelque chose mais aucun de ses sens, bien qu'endommagés, ne lui permettait d'en saisir le sens. Menace ou non ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il sentit sa poitrine chauffer petit à petit jusqu'à le brûler et il se mit à grogner doucement. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention mais la sensation devenait désagréable. Il sentit ses griffes sortir malgré lui, ses crocs s'allonger et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge. Et d'un coup… plus rien. Il eut l'impression que les sons lui venaient de loin, comme s'ils étaient assourdis par du coton, sa vision se fit plus floue et il se sentit comme vidé. Derek paniqua quelque peu. Cette sensation était étrange, pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas grave. Déroutant mais pas insurmontable. Il essaya de respirer profondément et l'absence d'information le décontenança.

Il sentit ses louveteaux se presser davantage contre lui. Il essaya de les rassurer d'un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais il ne fallait pas paniquer. C'était la seule pensée qui ne le faisait pas gémir. Pourtant, quand l'alpha de la meute ennemie se rapprocha d'eux et attrapa Isaac, il ne put empêcher des effluves âcre de peur s'échapper doucement de lui. Un de ses louveteaux allait être blessé et il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien ! Il n'avait plus aucun attribut lupin ! Sa peur se transmit rapidement à sa meute qui, sage jusque là, se mit à gémir et trembler. Certains se mirent même à pleurer doucement, gémissant, perdant espoir. Si même leur alpha prenait peur, que leur restait-il ? A quoi devait-il s'accrocher ?

Pourtant, l'espoir revint un peu quand ils entendirent un grognement féroce et des bruits de balle. Ils commencèrent à s'agiter, tirant sur leurs chaînes brûlantes d'aconit. Ils cherchaient à savoir ce qu'il se passait : amis ou ennemis ? Un bêta adverse s'approcha du bruit des détonations et se prit une flèche en plein coeur, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de là. Aussitôt, tous les autres bêta se mirent en position défensive, prêt à protéger leur alpha.

La porte fermant le hangar situé à l'extérieur de la ville s'ouvrit brusquement et la meute de Beacon Hills put voir Chris, lourdement armé, entrer tout en tirant, suivi de sa fille encochant une flèche. Derrière eux, encore dans la pénombre, se trouvait une créature grognante, feulant à tout va. Elle se rapprocha et la meute ne put retenir sa stupeur.

C'était Stiles, les yeux rouges, des crocs aiguisés débordant de sa bouche, le nez relevé comme pour ne laisser passer aucune odeur, des mains aiguisées battant furieusement à ses côtés et toujours son coeur au rythme chaotique si particulier. Il semblait enragé et son état ne s'améliora pas quand il sentit l'odeur de sang des membres de sa meute. Il se rua sur un bêta et profita de la confusion de ce dernier pour planter ses griffes dans son abdomen.

Le combat s'engagea férocement entre les trois sauveurs et la meute ennemie. Cependant, cette dernière se concentra majoritairement sur Stiles. Il était trop bizarre pour être ignoré. Il sentait l'humain, il était humain, et pourtant, il avait tous les attributs lupins des loups-garous.

La meute de Beacon Hills, loin de comprendre ce qui se passait, parlait en tout sens. Seul Derek demeurait muet. Ses yeux faisaient des liens que son esprit n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler. Il était loin d'être bête. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment c'était possible et ce que ça impliquait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était l'alpha de la meute ? Comment avait fait l'hyperactif ?

Ses pensées se perdirent dans le néant quand il vit ce dernier se faire entailler l'épaule. Cela l'horrifia. Le sang coula sur le tee-shirt de l'humain plus tout à fait humain. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention de l'alpha plus tout à fait alpha. La blessure ne se résorbait pas. Le sang continuait de couler sans qu'elle ne guérisse. Sortant de sa léthargie, Derek hurla à Allison, la plus proche d'eux tous, de les détacher. Cette dernière finit de se débarrasser d'un bêta et accourut auprès de sa meute afin d'ouvrir leurs chaînes. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie de questions auxquelles elle ne put répondre.

Une fois délivrée, la meute se joignit au combat tandis que Derek restait un temps debout, décontenancé. Que devait-il faire ? Non… Que pouvait-il faire ? Il voulut rejoindre Stiles mais il se ravisa en voyant Chris plus près.

" _\- Chris ! Donne moi une arme !_

 _\- Une arme mais … ?_

 _\- Donne !"_

Avec ça, il pourrait aller aider Stiles et sauver sa meute ! Tirant sur les bêtas, il ne resta bientôt plus que l'alpha ennemi et ses bêtas de tête. De l'autre côté de cette ligne de défense, Stiles. Comment faisait-il pour se mettre toujours dans la pire des situations ? L'alpha dévisageait l'humain avec férocité. Il allait bientôt engager le combat, c'était certain. Derek redoubla d'ardeur pour essayer de les rejoindre mais il se sentait gauche à combattre sans l'aide de son loup.

Stiles regardait l'idiot qui osait le défier. Ses propres yeux rouges flamboyaient en réponse à la menace. Il sentait un grondement sourd sortir de sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Son épaule le faisait souffrir, tout comme ses muscles en général, inhabituellement sollicités mais il tenait bon. Il devait tous les sauver. Il le devait.

Il attaqua l'alpha et planta ses crocs profondément dans l'épaule gauche de son ennemi. Sa partie humaine, reléguée au second plan, était un peu dégoûtée par tout ce sang même si elle en comprenait l'utilité. Il fuit aussitôt en arrière, conscient qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour gagner ce combat. Dans son champ de vision, il voit Derek combattre et son instinct lui hurlait de le rejoindre. Mais coincé à l'opposé de sa meute, il n'a guère le choix que de poursuivre le duel. Son ennemi entama la conversation, essayant de gagner du temps :

" _\- Intéressant… Comment fais-tu pour sentir l'humain et être à la fois loup ?_

 _\- Je suis humain !_

 _\- A d'autres…"_

Ils ne purent poursuivre qu'ils se ruaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Cette fois, Stiles repartit sonné d'un coup reçu à la tête. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ses nouvelles capacités sensorielles... les voir s'embrouiller si rapidement lui donnait la nausée. Il parvint à éviter de peu une patte griffue qu'il repoussa mollement. Il s'ébroua vaguement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Son instinct lui hurlait un danger et son regard vint accrocher Derek, attaqué par un bêta. Il était sans défense et Stiles amorça un mouvement pour aller dans sa direction.

Le bêta ennemi parvint à toucher l'alpha au bras qui grogna de douleur avant que sa blessure ne guérisse rapidement. Scott vola aussitôt au secours de son alpha, le tirant en arrière afin de le protéger et s'occupait du bêta. Cependant, personne ne vint en aide à Stiles, trop loin, qui vit le coup venir mais trop tard. Pris dans son élan pour se diriger vers Derek, il ne put modifier sa trajectoire et vit les griffes de son ennemi se planter dans sa poitrine. Il leva un bras, hurlant de douleur et énucléa l'œil gauche de son adversaire avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Sa souffrance était immense et il ne sut pas la gérer. Il perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir et sentit que les attributs empruntés voilà parfaitement sans défense face à un ennemi ivre de rage et de douleur. Il reçut un nouveau coup au visage et se mit en position fœtale, vaine tentative humaine de se protéger. Une main vint se presser contre son abdomen, endiguant en partie le sang qui ne cessait de couler. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu aveugle et sourd.

Quelques instants plus tard pourtant, il entendit qu'on murmurait son nom. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et vit Scott penché au-dessus de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard pourtant, ce dernier était brusquement tiré en arrière et il vit les orbes vermeilles de son alpha, remplies d'inquiétude. Il gémit pitoyablement mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie. Il entendit le grondement protecteur de Derek et il se sentit apaisé. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, précautionneux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de pleurer de douleur. Il se concentra sur leur lien invisible pour se calmer, respirant aussi profondément que la souffrance lui permettait. Le battement de cœur régulier de l'alpha l'apaisa également et il sombra dans l'inconscience, son esprit tourné vers leur fil rouge.

 **Ω**

Stiles avait les yeux lourds et tout son corps semblait flotter. Il se sentait nauséeux et aurait voulu dormir mais son cerveau commençait déjà à s'éveiller. Il gémit de douleur en essayant de lever le bras et sentit aussitôt une présence à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Derek.

Son ouïe revint après quelques instants et il entendit les bips réguliers des machines. L'odeur de désinfectant confirma son idée première : il était à l'hôpital. Une main vint enlacer ses doigts et il entendit son alpha :

" _\- Stiles ?"_

Il ne put que gémir pitoyablement en guise de réponse. Il avait tellement mal ! Pourquoi avait-il mal alors qu'il était à l'hôpital bon dieu ? Quelques secondes après la douleur reflua et il soupira de bonheur. La pression des doigts de Derek s'était faite plus forte, c'était sûrement grâce à lui qu'il se sentait mieux. Encore quelques minutes et il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

" _\- Hey…"_

Sans crier gare, l'alpha le prit dans ses bras et respira profondément son odeur. Stiles le sentit se détendre imperceptiblement et il tapota son dos, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Le loup se recula aussi brutalement qu'il s'était approché, gardant néanmoins la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne pour prendre sa douleur. Il détourna le regard, le visage légèrement rosé. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le Shérif.

" _\- Stiles !"_

Le jeune homme eut son deuxième calin de la journée. ll sourit, heureux de voir son père. Il allait sûrement avoir un savon de sa part mais peu lui importait. Il était en vie, c'était le principal. John glissa un regard au loup de naissance et sourit avant de dire :

" _\- Il t'a veillé toute la nuit, on ne pouvait plus le calmer tu l'aurais vu ! Il m'a à peine laissé t'approcher et il a fallu que je le calme pour que Mélissa puisse t'ausculter !"_

Derek rougit franchement cette fois-ci et fit tout pour éviter le regard des deux hommes présents dans la pièce. Stiles souriait joyeusement mais serra tout de même plus fort la main du loup. Finalement, il reprit un visage sérieux :

" _\- Papa, je…_

 _\- Fils. Ne t'excuse pas. Quoi que j'aurais pu te dire, tu y serais allé quand même n'est-ce pas ? Derek m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. En partie. J'aurais aimé que tu m'appelles mais je suis surtout heureux que tu n'aies rien de grave."_

Les larmes aux yeux, Stiles serra son père dans les bras. Il était réellement heureux de la compréhension qu'il entendait dans les paroles de son père. Ce dernier, après avoir respectivement regardé son fils, Derek puis leurs mains entrelacées, sourit en coin avant de les laisser "discuter". Stiles souffla à voir le visage du Shérif : il le connaissait trop bien.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa avant que Stiles ne se mette à se tortiller sur le lit. Il récolta un regard sévère et un jugement de sourcils de la part du loup qu'il préféra ignorer avant de dire :

" _\- Alors euh… tout le monde va bien ?_

 _\- Oui. Ils… TU les as sauvé."_

Stiles se tortilla aussi gêné par la phrase que par l'ambiance qui s'installait. C'était réellement… bizarre.

" _\- Je.. C'est rien.. Vous auriez fait pareil."_

Cette fois, le loup le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" _\- Non Stiles. On aurait pas pu faire pareil."_

La question à peine voilée le fit se tortiller davantage et il essaya de l'esquiver :

" _\- Oui, bah je suis une étincelle et voilà c'est tout."_

Derek n'avait même pas besoin d'être un loup pour remarquer le tressautement du coeur de l'hyperactif, relayée par les machines. Il n'eut qu'à soulever son sourcil pour que ce dernier ne se renfrogne.

" _\- Stiiiiiles…"_

Le jeune homme soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Le loup sentit l'odeur de l'indécision, de la peur et enfin de la résignation.

" _\- J'ai trouvé un grimoire qui me permettait de vous localiser. Avec un sortilège, j'ai pris tes griffes et tes crocs et voilà ?_

 _\- Scott l'a vu, tu sais ?"_

Aussitôt, l'hyperactif blanchit. Si Scott avait vu chez Derek le grimoire qu'il avait sûrement laissé ouvert à la mauvaise page… Il ne pouvait plus mentir cette fois, même par omission. Il garda son regard à l'opposé du loup, sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Derek bougea quelque peu sur son fauteuil, un peu inconfortable avant de se lancer :

" _\- Alors… des âme soeurs ein ?"_

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer.

" _\- Ouais…_

 _\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?_

 _\- Euh… Non ? Enfin attends avant de me juger avec tes sourcils ! C'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que j'arrive en disant : Et salut Sourwolf, tu sais quoi, on est des âmes soeurs ? J'emménage quand ? Non… Je… Moi aussi ça m'a interrogé. J'étais tellement sceptique quand mon étincelle m'a permis de voir les liens d'âme. Et puis… en y réfléchissant, en apprenant à te connaître aussi.. c'est… un peu… devenu une évidence ? Enfin bon voilà, je voulais juste attendre que tu sois prêt aussi, qu'on le soit tous les deux. Histoire que j'ai… peut être… une chance… Un jour ?"_

Stiles avait regardé le drap pendant toute sa tirade alors que sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure. Derek allait rire n'est-ce pas ? Comment un mec comme ça pouvait aimer un gars comme lui ? Ils étaient à l'opposé. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient âme soeur. Mais tout ne tenait pas à un fil, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il releva les yeux quand il entendit son prénom :

" _\- Stiles."_

Le visage de Derek était sérieux, l'avait-il déjà été à ce point ?

" _\- Tu as toujours eu une chance."_

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ? Une remarque ?

N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir même avec un simple j'aime ! :)


End file.
